


Swagger in this Fitz

by KingofMidgard



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Jealous Swagger, M/M, My First Fanfic, Riding, Spit As Lube, Teasing, no foreplay, the fanfic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMidgard/pseuds/KingofMidgard
Summary: Toby and Cam keep "flirting" and Swagger* has had enough.*I don't want to confuse anyone so I'll just refer to Swagger as SwaggerSorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes I suck at englishing but it is my native tongue.





	Swagger in this Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> The tile is from Toby's outro JohnInTheMoring by Iamjakehill.

It was late in the afternoon when Toby came over. He and Cam had been making sexual and flirty jokes the entire night. Swagger was getting sick of it. Maybe it was because he was on steroids for his bronchitis but he didn't care Cameron was his not Toby’s. 

“My dick just died, can I bury it in your ass?” Toby joked. Cam threw his head back in a laugh. 

Cam responded with “Boy, you should sell hotdogs, because you already know how to make a weiner stand.” John lost it in a cackle while Cam fell off the couch. This had been going on for hours and Swagger had had enough of it.

“ Well I think it’s time for us to head to bed,” he yawned saying “It’s getting late.” Toby looked at the time. It was almost 12 am. 

“Shit,I have an appointment tomorrow at 7:30. I need to go home and sleep,” Toby got up grabbing his jacket. Cam stood saying goodbye to Toby. 

“Alright see you later Toby.” he gave Toby a hug. “Yeah see you later Cam.” Toby left shutting the door after ordering an uber. 

“ That was fu-,” Cam was interrupted by Swagger’s lips on his.”Swagger what was that for?” 

“Do you have any idea how jealous I was watching you and Toby flirt.” Cam was confused. 

“ We weren’t flirting we were joking Swagger.” Swagger started kissing his neck ,leaving love bite. He stopped.

“Close enough.” He went back to kissing his neck. Cam was trying to hold back his breathless moans. “Now,” Swagger pulled away from Cam’s neck.”I want you on our bed and naked. Now.” Cam ran back to there room and started stripping. Swagger started walking back giving Cam time to get naked. He walked in to find Cam laying on his back naked with his legs spread.

Swagger walked towards the bed striping off his shirt then pants. He climbed onto the bed pinning Cameron’s wrist above his head. Cam started rutting against Swagger. Tiny moans escaped him until Swagger moved both his wrist to be held by one had and used hi now free hand to hold his hips down. 

Cameron whimpered at the loss of contact. “Not yet babe.” Swagger hushed. Swagger let go of Cam’s wrist as he trailed down Cam’s body.He slowly trailed down Cameron’s long body. He let his hot breath trail over Cam’s erection. He finally reached Cam’s entrance. Swagger pulled Cam’s cheeks apart dragging his tongue against the pucker. Cameron let put a series of short pants and quiet moans. Swagger barley let his tongue dip inside of Cam.  
He pulled back making Cam whimper. “Hey sh sh,” Swagger shushed. “How about you slick my cock up with that pretty little mouth of yours Sweetheart.” 

Cameron bit his lip looking up at Swagger as he raised up to his elbows. “How bout I do that.” Swagger sat back as Cam kissed him. Cameron kissed a trail down his lips and neck to his dick. Cam licked a stipe up the underside of Swagger’s cock.

Swagger let out a groan and ran his fingers through Cam’s blond hair as he took him into his mouth. He move Cam up and down in a bobbing motion on his cock. Swagger pulled Cam off his dick with a string of saliva connecting his lips to his cock. Cams tongue darted out to get rid of it.

Cam sat back, spreading his legs.”Come on Swagger,” He moaned biting his lip.”Fuck me. Show me who I belong to.” With that Swagger lifted Cameron into his lap.

“Oh I’ll show you.” Swagger lined his cock up with Cam’s entrance and slammed him down on dick.Cameron let out a soft whimper. Swagger gave him a minute to adjust. Cameron started to grind down onto his cock getting use to the girth. 

“Oh god Swagger.” Cam moaned. Swagger thrust up into him. Swagger started thrusting faster and lifting and dropping Cam in time with his thrust. Cam moaned louder dropping his head to Swagger's shoulders. Swagger got harder inside of him at the sound of his moans and sweet little ah ah ah’s in his ear.

“Oh god Swagger I’m…I’m cuming.” Cameron moaned as he came tightening around Swagger. 

“Fuck Cam” Swagger came groaning. “So tight. I’m- I’m coming.” Swagger came inside of Cameron. Swagger panted coming down from his climax. 

“Did you get so worked up because of your steroids?” Cam panted turning to look at Swagger after pulling off of him.

“Yeah, probably.” Swagger stated as bluntly as usual.

Cam laughed.”Of course. I shouldn’t be surprised anymore.”

Swagger started going back over his love bites. “Swagger what are you doing?”

He stopped and looked up.”Well I gotta make sure everyone,Toby included, knows you belong to someone and that that someone does not want anyone trying to take their territory.”

Cam just rolled his eyes and turned over on his side.”Go the fuck to sleep Swagger people are already gonna know because I’m not gonna be able to walk straight for at least a week.”

Swagger rolled over spooning Cameron.”Good that’s what you get for flirting.” Cam groaned.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope enjoyed my terrible writing I can try to write something for you if you hsppen to like my style of writing you can message me on here or on Kik:LivJohntyson


End file.
